A Mutual Disease
by AbbyLockhartCarter
Summary: Elizabeth falls ill
1. Default Chapter

Susan and Elizabeth walked down the corridor of the ER. Things were actually getting quiet for the first time in a while so they decided to celebrate with a coffee in the lounge. As Elizabeth was pouring the coffee into her mug, she suddenly felt extremely dizzy, so much so that she had to grab onto the counter to keep from falling.  
  
"Elizabeth," Susan asked worriedly, " You okay?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine it's just that….Oh god!" Elizabeth cried and dropped to the ground.  
  
"I need help in here!" Susan screamed as she knelt down to take Elizabeth's pulse.  
  
In a flash Abby and Kerry were in the lounge.  
  
"Oh God," said Abby worriedly "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know! She was fine! She was getting coffee and then all of a sudden I saw her drop, I don't know what's wrong!" Susan said between sobs.  
  
"I'll go get a gurney" Kerry said and was out the door.  
  
"Elizabeth! Oh God, Susan she's not breathing! !" cried Abby as Susan watched her in horror.  
  
Just as Susan was about to leave the room, Elizabeth opened her eyes.  
  
"Elizabeth?" asked Abby anxiously.  
  
"Susan? Abby?," exclaimed Elizabeth and winced in pain.  
  
"Where Elizabeth, where does it hurt?"  
  
Elizabeth pointed to her head and then once again her eyes shut.  
  
"Oh God, Dr. Corday?" yelled Susan.  
  
"Its okay, I'm here," said Elizabeth faintly.  
  
Elizabeth then tried to sit up. Feeling successful she then held onto the couch and stood up. She didn't feel the least bit dizzy. With Susan and Abby on either side of her, she started to walk and taking only three steps, she fell into Susan's arms. Elizabeth started to tear as Susan led her onto the couch.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong," Elizabeth said as her eyes filled up with tears.  
  
"We'll find out, don't worry" Susan said, rubbing Elizabeth's back.  
  
" Thank you Susan," Elizabeth said and buried her head into her shoulder  
  
Meanwhile, Abby grabbed herself a coffee and sat on the other side of Elizabeth and took over the back rubbing job. "Its okay, Elizabeth, it's ok." Abby kept repeating while sipping his coffee and rubbing her back.  
  
A few hours passed and some tests were done on Dr. Corday to find out what she had.  
  
"Dr. Corday," the Dr. said in a solemn voice "You have cancer."  
  
Elizabeth couldn't say anything. She just sat there, with Susan by her side, rubbing her arm, telling her it would be okay. But it wasn't okay. "Mark died from this" she thought "If mark died, I will die."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED… 


	2. Youve got a friend

When Elizabeth felt a little steadier, she got up from her chair in the lounge and went to see what patients she still had to see. Elizabeth was reading her charts when she saw Susan approach her.  
  
" Are you okay?" she asked worriedly  
  
"I think so," Elizabeth replied, hesitantly. " Just think, this way, I will be closer to Mark sooner than I thought."  
  
"Oh Elizabeth, don't think like that. You're going to be fine! I can tell." Susan said, trying to comfort her grieving friend. " What do you say we go to Doc Magoos after work and get a bite to eat, huh?"  
  
"Oh I really shouldn't. I've got all of this paper work to do and…"  
  
"Elizabeth, you need a break!" Susan said, cutting her off.  
  
"Well I guess I could use a little pick-me-up." Elizabeth said, trying to sound cheerful.  
  
"Very well then, I'll meet you right here in a half hour." Susan said and smiled.  
  
"Thank you Susan," Elizabeth said, gratefully and pulled her into a warm embrace.  
  
"You know I am always here for you" Susan said, "I'll be back at 6:00."  
  
Elizabeth finished some of her paperwork and went to the lounge to rest until she was to go to Doc Magoos. Elizabeth fell into a deep sleep and started to dream.  
  
"Elizabeth, you look beautiful tonight." Mark exclaimed.  
  
"Oh mark, you don't have to say that!" Elizabeth replied, giggling.  
  
"Oh but I do…you look amazing."  
  
Elizabeth could not figure out why her husband was saying she looked so beautiful. She had just finished with Ella, her hair was in a messy bun on the top of her head and she had her pajama pants on with a tank top. She didn't feel very glamorous at the least bit. Just then, she heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Damn, I'll get it. Don't you go anywhere!" Mark exclaimed.  
  
Elizabeth waited for her husband to get back. Finally she got up and walked over to the front door which was open. To her horror, she saw Mark, on the floor covered in blood.  
  
"MARK!!!" She exclaimed!  
  
Elizabeth…can you hear me? Elizabeth?  
  
"Elizabeth?" Susan asked, worriedly  
  
"Mark…oh Susan, I'm sorry. I just had an awful dream." Elizabeth replied. She was blushing a little and her head was cold sweat.  
  
"Sweetie, you don't look good. Maybe we should do this another time." Susan said, stroking the hair back from Elizabeth's forehead.  
  
"No, no I'm fine, let's go." Elizabeth said and got up from her chair. Suddenly she saw the whole room moving but she tried not to let it bother her. She reached out to Susan just for comfort.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Susan asked.  
  
"Yes I am fine." Elizabeth said even though she felt as though she had just been run over by a truck.  
  
At Doc Magoos, Elizabeth and Susan got coffees and a pizza to share.  
  
"So, what seems to be really bothering you?" Susan asked as she sipped out of her coffee.  
  
"Its just that, well Mark died from Cancer and it just frightens me that I may die as well. But in other ways, maybe it's a good thing. Maybe Mark needs me up there." Elizabeth said as she looked out the window into the star-filled sky.  
  
Susan nodded. "I can understand how you might feel that way but you have to understand that Mark wants you to be happy and healthy. He knows you have Ella and that she needs you here. Whatever would she do without her mommy?" Susan said.  
  
"Susan, may I ask you something?" Elizabeth asked  
  
"Why sure, anything!" Susan replied with a friendly smile.  
  
"If I die, will you take Ella for me?"  
  
"Elizabeth, you are not going to die. But if those circumstances do come, I would be glad to take care of Ella."  
  
"Oh Susan, thank you so much!" Elizabeth cried and threw her arms around her friend. 


End file.
